A rainy day
by ChocolateCake31
Summary: Kouji and Izumi are married and have two six year old boys and one two year old girl. Heres a little Story about them going swimming with Takuya and Kouichi. Summary sucks. Hope you like it. R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

* * *

**Make plans for the day**

Three little kids were playing in their room with their toys, because it was raining outside. The oldest from the three was a blonde boy with midnight blue eyes, he was six year old. Next to him was his twin brother sitting, he looked just like his brother he just had a few black stripes in his hair and one of his blue eyes was green. The two were playing with their two year old sister who had black hair with green eyes.

The mother of the three kids was downstairs in the kitchen, making breakfast. Her husband, who was sitting at the table was watching her every move. After a while he got bored so he stood up and walked up behind his wife to hug her.

"What are you doing, sweetheart?"

"Getting breakfast ready."

"And what are we having for breakfast?"

"Rolls and ham and eggs."

"Sounds nice, but I rather have you for my breakfast." He said while placing soft kisses on her neck.

"Stop it, the kids are upstairs." She told him

"Alright." He said pulling away pouting and looking at her with mock anger.

Izumi giggled and said "You are looking like a little kid whose lollypop has been stolen."

He looked at her a little angry first but his gaze softened when he saw her happy smile. The two turned around, when they heard a 'thump' noise. Juliette, their little daughter, was sitting on her rear with tears in her eyes and her teddy bear, she loves so much, was lying next to her on the floor.

Izumi walked over to her daughter and picked her up from the floor. Kouji walked towards them and picked up Teddy, the teddy bear. Juliette put her tiny arms around her mothers neck and began to cry. Izumi walked to the kitchen table and sat down, stroking her little girls back and whispering her words of comfort into her ear. Kouji walked over to his wife, Teddy still in his hands, and sat down beside them, kissing Izumi on the cheek. After a few minutes Juliette pulled away, took Teddy from her daddy's hands and cuddled back into her mummys arms.

Kouji stood up and began to set the table. When he had finished, he went upstairs to get the twins and Izumi told Juliette that breakfast is finished.

The family ate together and talked about what they wanted to do the rest of the day.

"I wanna go to the playground!" Lucas shouted.

"No it's still raining outside. I don't want that one of you three little kids to get sick." Izumi said

"But mummy, please."

"No"

"Please mummy."

"No means no. But we can do go somewhere else." Izumi said pating her oldest son on the head.

He pouted but then smiled when he got another idea.

"I wanna go swimming."

"I wanna go too." Danny chimed in.

"Me and Deddy wanna go doo." Juleitte said with some difficults, clinging to her teddy bear

"Alright let's go swimming." Izumi said.

Lucas and Danny jumped up from their seats and run to their mother and gave her a big bear hug, then the two run upstairs to pack their things.

Izumi stood up and began to clear the table. Kouji sat next to the still eating Juliette and asked her

"So princess what do you want to take with you?"

She looked at her Dad with an thoughtful look on her face and said after a few minutes with a big grin on her face "Mister Croco." Mister Croco is a floating tyre who looks like a crocodile with a cylinder.

Izumi smiled at her daughter. She walked over to her husband and daugther, gave them both a kiss on the cheek and sat down beside Juliette.

"Can undle Tatuya and undle Ichi come doo?" she asked Kouji.

"I ask them, okay princess. But maybe you should go upstairs with your mummy now."

"Why?" she asked him with big eyes.

He chuckled and said "Because you have to pack your bathing suit and mister croco."

"Okay." she said.

Juliette gave him a kiss on the cheek and then walked with Izumi upstairs to pack their swimming stuff. Kouji walked over to the telephone and called his brother and his best friend. The two were totally excited about the idea of going swimming and told him that they were at his place in thirty minutes. After 32 minutes the two arrived and the group of seven people drove to the swimming pool.

* * *

**Juliette is only two year old, that's the reason why she can't talk probably. Hope you enjoy reading this Story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

While Kouji, Takuya and Kouichi were buying their tickets, Izumi was sitting with Juliette on her lap and Danny on her left side on a bench. Lucas was infront of her talking about how he is going to ride the waterslide. He took a step back and slipped on a piece of candy paper, which was lying on the floor. He landed on his behind and tears were running down his face. Izumi sat Juliette on the bench and walked to Lucas. She picked him up and stroked his hair. Lucas buried his face into her neck and cried.

Kouji came back to give his family the tickets, when he saw Lucas crying n his mothers neck.

"What's wrong?"

"He slipped on a candy-paper."

Kouji stroked his sons hair and said "We have the tickets. So let's get changing."

Izumi nodded and went with her other two kids to the locker room. Kouji took their bag and followed them.

**Locker room**

Izumi was with Juliette in the changing cabin getting dreesed into their bathing suits. While the boys were already dressed in their bathing suit.

Kouji was wearing blue and white trunks, Takuya was dressed in red and orange trunks and Kouichi worn blue and white trunks. Danny and Lucas both wore blue trunks with sharks on it.

"What's taking them so long?" Lucas asked a little annoyed, because he had to wait so long.

"That's normal for woman little man." Takuya told him.

Just in that moment Izumi and Juliette came out from the cabin. Kouji looked at his little daughter first, who was wearing a pink bathins suit with blue flowers on it. He then looked at his wife and couldn't tear his gaze away from her. She looked stunning in her white bikini. On the top was blue hawaiin-flower.

Kouji walked towards, kissed her and whispered her in the ear "You're beautiful." She blushed at his words and thanked him.

"Can we go now?" a loud voice interrupted them.

The two turned towards the voice and saw Lucas standing there with an angry look on his face.

"Yeah, we can gon now." Kouji said smiling.

They took their things and went to the pool. They found a great place near the children pool. After placing the towels on the lounger, Kouji sat down on one lounger and asked "What are we doing now?"

"WATERSLIDE!" Danny and Lucas screamed at the same time.

"Alright and Juliette what do you wanna do?" he turned towards the little girl which sat beside him.

"I wand do swim with mister croco and mummy and daddy." she said smiling.

"Takuya and me can go to the waterslide with Lucas and Danny." Kouichi offered his brother with a grin, then he turned to his nephews and said "Only if thats okay with you."

"Of course." Danny said and Lucas added impatiently "Can we go now?"

"Alright, little guy's let's go."

"Finally!" the two boy's shouted and made his way towards the waterslide, but he suddenly stopped in his tracks and ran back where the others still stood to kiss his parents on the cheeks and then he shoved his uncles towards the slide. Danny smiled gave his parents a kiss too on the cheeks and ran after his brother. Kouji gave Juliette her Mister Croco and then the three went to the children pool.

At 12 o'clock they met at their place to have lunch. "We jumped from the springboard and we slid the biggest waterslide." Lucas told Izumi proudly, taking a bite from his sandwich between words.

Danny was sitting next to his daddy and nodded his head, now and then, with a big grin on his face. Kouji smiled at them and ate his sandwich while listening to his child talking.

Juliette was sitting next to Takuya and Kouichi and told them what she did with her parents.

"First daddy and mummy blayed waderball with me and then daddy sowed me how do swim."

"Sounds like fun." Kouichi told her biting from his sandwich.

"Of tourse. It was a lod of fun." she said grinning at her uncles

Takuya sat next to her grinning and eating his second sandwich already. After everyone finished eating they went back to doing what they were doing before.

At 8 o'clock in the evening they went home, it was till raining heavily so they had to run to the car. Kouji carried a tired Juliette in his arms, while Izumi was holding the hands with her sons.

When they arrived at the car, Kouji sat her in her seat and give their things in the trunk.

"Bye, uncle Takuya and uncle Kouichi." Lucas and Danny said before going into the car. Izumi gave Kouichi and Takuya a hug and said "Bye. See you next time." then she sat down in the passenger seat and waved at her friends.

Kouji walked towards his brother and best friend and they patted each others back and said their goodbye's.

Kouji then sat down in the drivers seat started the engines. When they arrived at home, Juliette and Danny were already fast asleep. Lucas was still awake looking outside the window.

"Aren't you tired?" Izumi asked him when she opened his car door.

"Of course, but you already have to carry Danny and Juliette so I thought I should stay awake so I can walk." Lucas told her almost falling asleep, he waved at his father who carried his twin brother and their bag.

"Aww thats so sweet darling, but you shouldn't have. I would love to carry you to bed." Izumi said smiling at her oldest, he smiled and kissed her on the cheek, then he emerged from the car and went upstairs to the room he shared with his brother.

Izumi smiled after him and then gently took Juliette out of her seat and brought her to her bed.

Then she went downstairs into the living, where Kouji was already waiting for her. He was sitting on the couch and in front of him on the coffee table were two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine. Izumi smiled and sat down beside him. He poured them each a glass of wine and gave her one of the glasses and drank from his own. Kouji leaned back against the couch and let his wife snuggle up against him. After half an hour of just sitting on the coach cuddling the two went upstairs to go to sleep.

After getting ready for bed Izumi laid down and waited for her husband to lay down beside her.

"Goodnight, darling." Kouji said when he laid down beside Izumi.

"Goodnight to you, too baby." she told him smiling, before adding "Oh and Kouji. I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Please let me know if you liked it and I'm thinking about writing a sequel.**


End file.
